


Riding Dutch

by aprilreign



Series: Of Such Small Desires [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dry Sex, Frottage, Horseback Riding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gives Elrond a tour of the Shire. With  Bilbo riding nearly on his lap...It's gonna be a long ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> I am vague on the actual places of Hobbiton. Will update asap!

 

 

Elrond could tell that Bilbo is enjoying himself. For the hobbit is chattering and singing folk songs as they ride. Bilbo just will not be still. He is sitting straddled in front of Elrond, on Ravaneil, Elrond's horse. They've been riding for about an hour at a horse's walk since they left Bilbos' home. Bilbo points out different landmarks, dwellings and sites. Each having a brief story or history to it. Elrond had a knack for submerging himself completely into the culture, soaking up Bilbo's accounts and comparing them to his own, asking questions to clear up some misconceptions he may have about shirelings.

Bilbo had insisted on giving Elrond a tour of the Shire. Elrond agreed reluctantly, not wanting to disappoint his host, but he did not feel easy about being displayed to the entire community. Most hobbits are wary and skittish of strangers in their lands and will take to arms if they feel threaten in the slightest. The elf tried to explain this to Bilbo but Bilbo was not having any of that, he was adamant about it.

(One hour ago.)

 

_"Let them run and hide in their holes! You are my guest, you will have a grand visit...if I can help it."_

_Amused at Bilbos' indifference of how his folk will receive him. He agreed to go only with the conditions of riding horseback to keep a healthy distance between them and the shirefolk and move briefly through the shire, also not to dally no longer than greetings and introductions._

_"No wonder you stay uptight, you have all these silly rules!" Bilbo blurted._

_...Bilbo realized he was a bit too blunt when there was no reply and looked up at Elrond. He knew, Elrond would not go unless he agreed to be non-intrusive._

_"Forgive me. That was so very rude of me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Of course, you have rules...you are a very clever diplomat," Bilbo complimented, hoping the elf will still accompany him. "...besides, you were able to welcome and host a company of ill-mannered dwarves," Bilbo chuckled as he reminisced,"...which I think their habits have rubbed off on me." He rattled on._

_Elrond sighed inwardly as he waited for Bilbo to agree._

_"Ok."_

_With a slight nod, Elrond offered Bilbo his hand. Mindful not to just pick him up like a child, he helped Bilbo climb up into the stirrup and he was able to hoist himself up from there. Elrond mounted behind him and there was some fidgeting and adjusting to get comfortable.The elf took up the reigns and they were off._

 

The tour so far is very pleasant. All who encountered them were sheepish but curious none the less, especially the fauntlings who wanted to hold Elrond's sword. The greeting and pleasantries took much longer than Elrond desired. Not to be rude or demanding of Bilbo, Elrond made his horse appear to be aggitated and convinced Bilbo to cut it short. The shirefolk watched and were amazed as Elrond's horse kneeled for the hobbit. Bilbo was shocked as well but was very pleased as Elrond nodded for him to mount.  He did not offer his hand and let Bilbo climb up independently. It earned Bilbo a mixture of gasps, compliments and some sporting jests and banter from his friends.

Bilbo bid everyone a farewell as Elrond clicked his horse straight into a trot. Some of the fauntlings chased after them racing each other, trying to keep up. They trailed off one by one as the pair reached the edge of the village.

If Bilbo could burst with joy, he would. "That was a nice touch," he beamed, looking back at Elrond.

"Yes, it certainly was." Elrond smiled.

"She is trained on command?"

"Yes, she is."

"Hmm. She did not seem all that upset, really."

"No, she was not."

It slowly dawns on Bilbo that the horse was never upset. That Elrond took control when things did not go as planned and yet, was still charming and humble enough to project the illusion of Bilbo acting of his own free will.

Turning to look up at him again, "Thank you Elrond. That did go on for a while. Now it is already late noon."

"Anytime, I am yours to command." Elrond murmured.

Bilbo flushed at the sultry undertone of the elf's voice. He is grateful for what he did. It made him feel that much closer to Elrond. "In that case, we shall make haste to town before supper," he drolls, "we already missed lunch."

"You had brunch before we left Bilbo Baggins." Elrond is mildly surprised at how quickly the mood changes and that Bilbo was hungry again.

"Lunch is more important...and that was second breakfast!"

"If you say so." He sighs under his breath and Elrond presses into a canter before Bilbo can respond.

Blibo resumes narrating the tour. After a while, Bilbo finds himself out of breath. It is difficult to talk while bouncing up and down at this pace. Bilbo becomes quiet and leans back on Elrond to rest, letting out a sigh of relief.

Slowing back to a trot, Elrond let Bilbo relax, knowing the ride is tiring for him. He slides his arm around him to keep him from falling off the horse. After a moment or so, Elrond can feel the mild grinding of Bilbo's but against his groin. The elf could not escape the tingling sensation it gave him. Eventually, Elrond grows hard. It couldn't be helped although he still felt a little embarrassed because he did not want this to disturb Bilbo from resting.

"It's alright," the hobbit said quietly, "it feels nice."

Elrond noticed Bilbo smiling faintly, which made the elf feel more at ease now. The steady rhythm of the ride made Elrond's hips flex up into Bilbo, making Bilbo flinch in response. He was acutely aware of the insistent prodding of Elrond's hardness.The simple thought of riding like this makes Bilbo hum inside his throat.

Riding along the road through vast rolling hills of crops and green fields, unseen, Elrond lowers his hand from Bilbo's waist. His warm palm reaching lower still, to settle over his arousal. The touch is loose and lingering, working more naturally in stride with Ravaneil. Bilbo enjoyed this for a good while. But Elrond could not withstand the burning friction any longer. He let go of the reigns and anchored himself to back of the saddle, rocking into Bilbo (discretely). A low throaty sound eased from the peredhel while he spills. Bilbo creams as well quivering helplessly as he peaks.

The pair recovers, with red faces-Bilbo's more so than Elrond's. He hands Bilbo a cloth to clean himself before it shows. Elrond's robes will conceal the evidence of their activities. As they ride, Elrond realizes that Ravalein slowed from a trot to a walk when he released her reigns.

"Do you believe anyone saw us?" Bilbo worries as he hands over the reigns.

"I'm not sure?" Elrond grins, "I was somewhat distracted. No need to fret, I have an excuse if anyone is offended enough to ask."

"You mean lie!" Bilbo deduced.

"Lie, is a harsh word, but yes." Elrond agreed. "Unless you will have me confess our little 'pukta.'

"No,no,no,no!" Throwing a hand up, rejecting any confessing, Bilbo is utterly embarrassed about the dirty word Elrond used.

 

 ~ Fin ~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ravaneil: (wild one)-an elvish name I looked up for Elrond's horse.  
> Differences in a horse speed or gait: walk, trot, canter, gallop  
> fauntling: A word created by Tolkien to describe a young child hobbit.  
> pukta: Quenya for sex. askmiddlearth.tumlr.com/post/114839850867/elvish-profanity 
> 
> I may try frottage with Elrondir ,Elronduil, Barduil XD!


End file.
